Prussia X Canada, Feel so Cold
by 0oHolyleafo0
Summary: Gilbert/Prussia knows something is up with Matthew/Canada, but Matthew is'int saying anything. Can Gilbert find out what's wrong, or is it already too late? Rated T for attempted suicide. -Boy X Boy, Don't like, don't read!- No Yaoi. PruCan!
1. Chapter 1

Prussia x Canada Chapter 1

It had all started in November. Gilbert and Matthew were living in their apartment in Ontario, (after a VERY long Rock Paper Scissors match, deciding where their official location was) when Gilbert had noticed that something was wrong. Matthew was acting sad all the time and slept almost all day. Gilbert had made Matthew see a doctor, but nothing was wrong medically.

It wasn't until about a week later, over breakfast in their small-ish dining room that Gilbert decided to confront Matthew about it.

"Hey birdie," gilbert started the conversation with his favourite nickname for Matthew,

"Mmm?" Matthew responded with a mouthful of the pancakes they were eating,

"What's been up with you lately? You seem so sad!" gilbert looked at Matthew with concerned eyes,

"I- Uh, nothing. Nothing's wrong." Matthew avoided the question, but Gilbert didn't buy it, he could practically see the pain hidden in Matthews's deep, purple eyes.

"No. Tell me, why are you lying!?" Gilbert put down his fork and stared at Matthew, forcing him to look at him,

"I'm not! I'm just fine thank you!" Matthew refused to look at gilbert, staring at his plate instead,

"Matthew Williams, Stop. Look at me." When Matthew didn't respond, Gilbert grabbed his chin and pulled his head up to look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong! Is it Alfred again? Tell me something- Anything!" Matthew searched his eyes, looking for something,

"No… No. It's not Alfred. It's just- Just… I don't know." Matthew reached up a hand and pulled Gilbert's wrist away, releasing him.

"That's not good enough! I care about you, so let me help you!" Gilbert felt tears sting at the backs of his eyes, but he pushed the feeling away,

"You can't just make me sit here and not do anything to help!" Gilbert started to raise his voice, getting frustrated,

"Gill…" Matthew looked up at Gilbert, using his pet-name,

"Please, Please let me in! Let me help!" Gilbert got up from his seat and grabbed both of their cleared plates,

"Gill-" Matthew started, but Gilbert cut him off,

"No Matthew," he didn't turn around, just kept walking to the kitchen,

"Please, just… don't" '-Don't push me away again. Don't tell me your fine, when you're not.' But the words were left unspoken, for both Matthew and Gilbert had already heard them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't long until Matthew had finally gone out of the house, which was now a rare occurrence.

"Hey, Birdie!" Gilbert dashed over to the Canadian as he heard the lock twist open,

"Hmm?" Matthew turned around to see Gilbert's face 2 centimeters from his own, he jumped back in surprise,

"Whatcha dooin?" Gilbert asked, leaning against the closet that was nearest to the landing with the front door,

"Uhh, just going out to visit Francis, he, uh, he called while you were asleep." Matthew pulled up his hood and reached for the doorknob, a little too late. When he reached for it, his hand was grabbed by the Prussian's, and he was pulled to face Gilbert.

"Matt, you haven't been going out for weeks now, what's so urgent about visiting Francis?" Gilbert could feel Matthew tense up, eyes not meeting his.

"I- It's just, he- he wants to, uh, show me a, uh, statue of something…" Matthew yanked his hand out of Gilbert's grasp and turned the doorknob. Not looking back, he said,

"I'll come back soon!" and the door slammed in Gilbert's face.

Gilbert was left stunned and confused as the shy Canadian so bluntly lied to him, and they both knew that Gilbert believed none of it, that whole story was fake.

'No.' Gilbert thought to himself,

'I'll call Francis and confirm it.' Matthew wouldn't lie, not to him! Not ever.

When he got to the phone, he quickly dialed Francis's number and lifted the receiver,

One ring, two rings, three rings, would he ever pick up?

"Allo?" a French accent asked from the other line,

"Francis! Hey!" Gilbert had been friends with Francis since they were just children,

"Ah! Bonjour Gilbert! What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask, is Matt coming over there today?" Gilbert tried to calm his nerves, of course Francis would say yes, and Gilbert would kick himself for not trusting him and-

"Gilbert? Are you still there?" Francis asked, snapping Gilbert from his train of thought,

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sorry."

"Well, I was just saying that, no. He didn't tell me he was visiting. Why? Is he?" Francis asked, Matthew was his cousin, after all.

"uhh, ah, no. Nothing, got to go now, bye." Gilbert hung up before Francis could protest.

"H- he lied. He lied to me…" Gilbert released his tight grasp on the phone and dropped it.

He sunk into the closest chair and hugged his knees to his chest, and finally let the tears flow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matthew walked along the busy street, hood up and his hand in his pockets. He didn't dress up, just a sweater and his black hoodie, with a maple leaf on the front. He knew he had been feeling terrible lately, and that Gilbert had known as well. He couldn't bear to see Gilbert so worried, especially because of him. That's why he lied; he wanted Gilbert to stop worrying, to see (even if it was a lie) that Matthew was getting better. He knew that Gilbert would worry when he left, but hopefully not as much. Maybe Matthew would go and visit Francis, even if he had made the whole story up. But there was something he had to do first.

FLASHBACK / "Matthew," The doctor had instructed while Gilbert was in the waiting room, this had all happened when Gilbert had took Matthew to the doctor's a few weeks back,

"Huh? Yes?" Matthew wasn't listening to Dr. Yao or whatever his name was,

"Are you even listening?" Dr. Yao asked in a thick Chinese accent,

"Oh, no… sorry." Matthew was having trouble focusing on anything lately, mind just going numb

"That's alright, but listen to me now! By all the symptoms you've told me about, I think you're clinically depressed." Dr. Yao said the last sentence slowly, as if it would shock Matthew, but it didn't.

"Yeah… what should I do?" Matthew asked, just wanting to go home now, he had known that something was wrong, something bad.

"Take these pills for three weeks and come back next Wednesday at this time." Dr. Yao handed him a slip of paper and a bottle of pills labeled, Anti-depressants.

"yeah, thanks… but…" Matthew trailed off, not wanting to ask the question,

"No, I won't tell him. But I would greatly advise you too, secrets aren't the way to go." Dr. Yao got up and shot him one last sympathetic glance from the door,

"I'm sorry." \\\ END OF FLASHBACK

That had been a while ago, three weeks.

As he walked up to the doctor's office, he grasped the empty pill bottle in his right hand, pulling it out to look at it. It was this bottle that held all the secrets he had ever kept from Gilbert, if he was to ever find out… when Matthew looked up, he was already at the front desk.

"Uh, Hello?" Matthew asked the lady sitting at the computer, but she didn't notice him.

"Um, Miss?" Matthew asked, a little more loudly now,

"Oh!" she turned her head and walked over to Matthew,

"What can I help you with?" she asked in a sweet voice, Matthew handed her the slip of paper and she read it,

"Ohhhhh, first door on your left." She pointed to a hallway down from where the desk was and sat down,

"The doctor will be with you soon." She said and Matthew started walking down the hallway.

Matthew hated doctors, they were all too nice, always acting liked they cared, but he knew they didn't.

Gilbert had fallen asleep on the chair, sobbing uncontrollably and crying, when he woke up, it was about a half hour later. Matthew was still gone. Gilbert wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and stood up, legs wobbly from sitting for so long.

'When did I become so emotional?' he wondered as he grabbed a German beer out of the fridge,

Just then, the door opened and Gilbert was glad that the kitchen was near the front door, he dashed ver and looked at Matthew,

"uh… hey, Gill." Matthew looked a little better, the colour returning to his face from the cold winter weather outside,

"Birdie…" Gilbert stopped, he didn't control himself. He threw his arms around the thawing Canadian and started crying again, not as bad though, tears just lightly flowing from the corners of his eyes,

"Gill! What's wrong?" Matthew returned the hug but pulled away, facing Gilbert,

"Why? Why did you lie?" Gilbert could only get that out until both of them started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the two men stopped crying, they could finally talk.

"G-Gill," Matthew knew that Gilbert had every right to be angry at him, and that he was probably furious with him for lying.

"Now, let me explain." Matthew and Gilbert were sitting in their living room, in chairs across from each other,

"Fine, but, where did you go?" Gilbert could only imagine the worst, Matthew would never, never, cheat on him, right? Or was that why he was so sad lately?

"Gill, it's not what you think! I just went to the doctor's today, that's all!" Matthew knew what Gilbert as thinking, it was plain to see, he thought Matthew was cheating on him.

"Then why would you lie? What's so wrong with going to the-" Suddenly it hit Gilbert; the doctor had said nothing was wrong, then why was he going for a check-up?

"Yeah… I lied." Matthew didn't want to keep his secret anymore, it was too hard, and it hurt too much.

"Why… did you think I would be angry?" Gilbert felt betrayed, he had trusted Matthew! With his life! And now this? He felt his heart shatter, and grimaced.

"Gill, I- I'm sorry, I just wanted to-" Matthew tried to calm Gilbert, but it was too late.

"Just wanted to what?" Gilbert raised his voice,

"Just wanted to keep it from me? So I wouldn't be worried? So I couldn't help you?"

"n-no… it's not like that!" Matthew tried to defend what was left of their relationship,

"Then what IS it like?" Gilbert got up, not caring to hear an answer,

"Gill! Wait!" Matthew jumped up from his seat and bolted after Gilbert,

"W- where are you going?" Gilbert grabbed his jacket and opened the front door, stopping only to say,

"Call me when you figure it all out." And shut the door.

"Gill…" Matthew let out one last whimper before turning around and heading for the phone.

Gilbert wasn't mad, wasn't angry with Matthew in the slightest, but he was heartbroken. That was a feeling he had only felt once before. He sat down on a nearby bench and pressed his palms into his forehead,

"God…" he murmured,

"what did I just do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Holly here, just wanted to apologize for the long wait, hope you like it! Please Review, your comments are appreciated!**

Chapter 5

Matthew darted for the phone, he grabbed it and dropped to the floor, dialing Francis' number, one ring, two rings,

"Ah, 'ello?" The Frenchman asked,

"F-Francis, i-it's Matthew." The Canadian stammered,

"Mattheu, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Francis was getting worried, Matthew seemed upset,

"I-I don't k-know… G-Gilbert l-left…" Mathew could barely get the words out; he was sobbing so badly,

"I'm coming over. I'll be there soon!" Francis hung up, leaving Mathew on the other line, sobbing uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, Matthew heard a knock on the front door. He dashed over and let Francis in,

"Mattheu?" Francis asked, Matthew's face was drenched in tears,

Matthew blacked out, falling to the floor.

"Matthew!" Francis jumped forward, grabbing Matthew's shirt sleeve,

"M…..ake yet?" Matthew slowly floated back into consciousness,

"Mattheu? Your finally awake." Francis was leaning over Matthew, looking concerned.

"F-Francis…?" Matthew blinked a few times, trying to focus on Francis' face,

Matthew sat up, he was on the couch, and Francis was next to him.

"Mattheu, would you mind explaining something to me?"

Matthew looked at Francis, confused. Francis grabbed Matthew's wrist and pulled down his sleeve, revealing the scars up and down his arm. Matthew quickly pulled his sleeve back, looking embarrassed.

"Mattheu, why are you doing this?" Francis was worried about his cousin,

"F-Francis, y- you can't t-tell h-him…" Matthew whimpered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes,

"Mattheu… we need to get you help!" Francis tried to get Matthew to look at him,

"P-Please, just… d-don't tell! H-he'll hate m-me!" Matthew felt tears stream down his face,

"Mattheu, just promise me that you won't hurt yourself again!" Francis pleaded,

"F-Francis, I p-promise." Francis leaned in and hugged Matthew, tears of his own beginning to form.

"I promise…"

Gilbert pulled out his cell phone, dialing his brother's number.

"Ja?" West answered,

"Bruder! Can I come over?" Gilbert knew what the answer would be, he loved hanging out with his bruder!

"Ja East, come over whenever, is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Of co-" Gilbert stopped himself,

"Nah… West, I'm not okay."

"Bruder… where are you?" Ludwig was getting worried,

"On some park bench, across from the grocery store." Gilbert Responded,

"I'm coming, stay there." Ludwig hung up,

"Yeah…" Gilbert murmured to himself,

"Where would I go?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

When Ludwig pulled up at the park bench where Gilbert was, it was pouring rain outside.

"Phew!" Gilbert exclaimed as he got into the black B.M.W. parked in the rain,

"Veee! Hello big-brother Gilbert!" a familiar voice called from the back seat of the car,

"Ja, hello bruder." Ludwig greeted his soaking wet sibling, obviously knowing something was wrong.

"Guten Tag, Venesiano!" Gilbert tried to sound as happy as he could for the little Italian, but failed.

"Whats wrong Gill?" Venesiano asked, calling his bluff,

"ah, its... Just a, uh, just a bad day." Ludwig waited untill Gilbert was buckled in to start the car, now it would only be a few minutes until they got to the house. When they pulled into the driveway, Venesiano was bombarding him with questions,

"Whats wrong? Is it Matthew? How's Matthew doing? How have you two been? Are you fighting? What are you fighting about? Is it money? Ludwig and I don't fight. I like Ludwig! Do you like him? He is your bother! I hope you and Matthe-"

"Hey, Venesiano? " Gilbert asked, flustered,

"Yeah Gill?" the little Italian answered,

"How is Ludwig still sane?" Gilbert joked, trying to lighten the mood, Earning a laugh from his bruder, they walked into the large house he shared with Ludwig (and Venesiano, to his brother's dismay) once inside, he flopped down on the living room couch, claiming the entire space for himself, forcing Ludwig to share the smaller couch with Venesiano.

"Bruder," Ludwig started, not wanting to delay,

"Yeah... I just...Somethings wrong with Matthew. He, he won't talk to me! Not about anything! He, he just sits at home all day being sad and, and he won't talk to me!" Gilbert sat up on the couch,

"Now he tells me that he's depressed and won't let m-me help!" Gilbert rested his head in his hands, tears surfacing. Seeing this, Venesiano walked over and sat next to Gilbert, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry Gill, Luddy and I will think of something. " Gilbert nodded, leaning into his friend.

* * *

Matthew was still holding on to Francis, the only person he thought cared at the moment,

"F-Francis..." Matthew sobbed,

"Oui un peu?" Francis soothed, knowing how unstable Matthew really was, behind his smile.

"C-Could y-you stay, j-just for tonight?"Matthew asked quietly, trying to be as polite as possible,

"Oui! I'll stay as long as you need." Francis was the closest thing Matthew really had to family, not including his obnoxious older brother. Francis led Matthew to his room, letting him get dressed for sleep.

"I'll just be in the guest room, if you need me. Alright?" Francis asked, seeing that Matthew had pulled out the stuffed bear he only slept with if he was really upset,

"Y-Yeah... Thanks..." Matthew fell right to sleep, fearing only the dreams that waited for him there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Matthew dreamt that he was at home, sitting on the living room couch. Matthew had a pen in his riht hand and a letter in his left,

'What was I just doing?' he thought to himself, then he looked at the letter.

It read,

Dear Family,

Why don't you see me? Am I such a bad person that you refuse to even acknowledge me? I have only ever had Alfred and Francis. And Alfred hates me. Why do I even bother to get up in the morning? Oh yeah, Gilbert. I loved him with all my heart, but I messed up. I tried to hide something, something that I now see was too important. Gilbert, I'm sorry. Alfred, I'm sorry. Francis, I'm sorry. I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry. Goodbye.

- Matthew

Matthew stared at the letter for what seemed like forever, he knew what he had been doing. He had planned this out in his head forever, what his letter would say, how he would do it, when, where and who he would tell.

This is how it would go, he would wait for Gilbert to leave, so he was alone, hen he would write his letter, he would take out the bottle of aspirin that he hid under his bed, then he would call Francis, just to say goodbye. Then he would take the aspirin and it would all end. It would all be over. All the pain, and sadness, and the sorrow that was his life.

Matthew looked to his left, sitting on the couch was the aspirin. He picked up the bottle and opened the lid, every instinct telling him to stop, but his heart was screaming to keep going. The deep hole he lived in would end. Then he closed his eyes and chugged the pills.

Matthew woke up in a cold sweat, his face covered in tears. He quickly reached over to his drawer and pulled out a knife, wanting to get the dream out of his head, he pulled up his sleeve and saw all the existing scars, showing the dream and how many nights it had plagued him. He placed the knife on his arm and-

"Mattheu?!" Francis barged in, having heard the noise from his room down the hall,

"F-Francis…" Matthew sobbed, dropping the knife, hearing it clatter to the floor. Francis ran over to Matthew, pulling him into a hug,

"Mattheu! Why would you do this?" Francis whispered, seeing how upset Matthew was,

"F-Francis, i-I'm so sorry…" Matthew sobbed into the Frenchman's neck, holding him closer.

'I'm going to call someone.' Francis vowed. Matthew wouldn't last much longer without Gilbert, and it had only been one day!

"Shhhhh, Mattheu… it's going to be alright…"

* * *

Gilbert had slept in the couch that night,

'well,' he thought,

'I really didn't sleep all that much, so it doesn't really count as sleeping.' He smiled for a second, then winced, remembering the thoughts that had kept him awake for all those hours. How he had run out of the house, Matthew's face as he left, and contemplating why Matthew had not told him what was going on.

Gilbert sat up, rubbing his head and cursing under is breath. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and looked at his phone; it was 8:00 in the morning. His bruder and Venesiano would be up soon. He got up and walked over to the washroom to take a shower, sleeping in his clothes didn't do him any real good in that department either.

After his shower, he put on the same clothes and walked back out into the kitchen, where he smelt pancakes cooking. He winced at the memories of Matthew, lively and happy, making pancakes in the morning for Gilbert; he looked away and saw Ludwig on the couch, watching the news. He moved to join him, only to be stopped by a tugging on his arm,

"Gill?" Venesiano asked, his voice was laced with worry,

"Hey Venesiano!" Gill once again tried to sound happier that the night before, but failed. Only managing to sound slightly happy.

"Gill, Francis called while you were sleeping…" Venesiano sounded uncharacteristically serious,

"He got a call from Matthew and is staying with him, Matthew isn't doing so well. How do you feel?" the young Italian laced the last sentence with pity, feeling bad for the German.

"Oh… I'm, I'm alright. Aren't your pancakes burning?" Gilbert smelt smoke,

"Veh? Oh! Pancakes!" He dashed over to the kitchen, leaving Gilbert to handle the news on his own.

"Not doing so well…" Gilbert could only imagine what those words meant, and he thought of the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and faves and i'm just so happy you all like the story! Expect more soon! **

**(BTW my youtube channel has the same name as my account here!)**

* * *

Later that evening, Francis called Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig.

"Ja, Ludwig here." Came the reply from the other line,

"Allo Ludwig! It is Francis, Matthew's cousin again." Francis replied,

"Ah! I was just about to call you Francis," Ludwig could guess the reason Francis had called,

"How's Gilbert taking all of this? He and Mattheu seemed so happy just a few weeks ago…" Francis trailed off, thinking of how happy the couple had seemed,

"Not too well, all he's doing is moping around. But I hear that Matthew isn't doing any better…" Silence over the phone, when Francis had called earlier they had talked about how Matthew had been doing.

"Yeah… we really need to fix this. I don't think either of them will do anything on their own, and neither can live like this for too much longer." The statement was too true in Matthew's case, but Gilbert was right to be upset, Matthew had lied, and that was his mistake.

"How should we do this?" Ludwig had moved from his seat on the couch to the back porch so nobody would hear the conversation,

"This is what we should do…"

Matthew was sitting on the couch; Francis had gone out to get some things from the grocery store, but left Matthew with the phone and his number on speed-dial if he needed anything.

"Heh, Stupid frenchie…" this was just the chance Matthew needed, no matter how much it scared him to think of, he was going to do it. He had laid out the paper and pills to his left, dialing Francis's number on the phone.

"Allo?" Came the voice,

"Hey Francis." Matthew didn't have long; he was never good at hiding anything from the Frenchman.

"Mattheu? What's the matter?" Damn, he caught him.

"Yeah… just called to say bye." Matthew felt tears roll down his cheek as his voice shook on the last word, "

Mattheu?! What are you talking about?" Francis shoved the bags into the car, trying to get home quickly,

"I gotta go…" Matthew answered quietly,

"Listen to me Mattheu, don't do anything stupid! Just wait until I get there-" There was a loud beep and the line cut. Francis quickly called the only person he could think of,

"Ludwig! You need to go to Matthew's house right away!" The Frenchman spat out, pressing his foot on the gas, not bothering to buckle in,

"Francis?" A familiar voice responded, not Ludwig's.

"Gill, just get there, NOW!" Francis hung up, driving over the speed limit trying to reach his destination sooner.

* * *

Matthew leaned back on the couch, mind already going fuzzy with the effects of the pill.

"Looks like this is it, Kuma." He hugged the bear close to his chest, humming a slow song he liked. No… that Gilbert had liked.

"Gill, I'm sorry…" He whispered as the world slowly faded to black.

* * *

Gilbert ran out of the house, not wasting a second to say goodbye, or tell anyone where he was going. He was only thinking about one thing, Matthew. He knew what Francis was so upset about. He wiped tears from his eyes, hoping he wasn't too late. He slammed open the door, running to the living room. He froze.

"Birdie?" He whispered when his eyes hit the figure on the couch,

"BIRDIE!" He leaped over knocking the letter off the table, he ignored it; the only thing that mattered was his birdie, the love of his life. He put his head against Matthew's chest, he was still alive! His heartbeat was soft, but still there! He reached over and grabbed the phone, he dialed,

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked,

"Its Matthew! He swallowed the whole thing of pills!" Gilbert yelled into the phone, as if the lady would hear it sooner if he did,

"Alright, what's your address?" She asked,

"35 Nation avenue, come quickly!" He hung up.

Only then did he notice the letter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Oh my goodness! i am so sorry for the wait! I MUST get back to preparing for ComicCon though! Anyone else going on May 9th 10th and 11th?**

* * *

Gilbert picked up the paper from the ground, not leaving Matthew's side; his eyes scanned the paper, more tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Birdie... W-why would you think this way?" Gilbert rested his head on Matthew's shoulder, tears streaking his red shirt.

* * *

The ambulance showed up quickly, picking up the unconscious Matthew and putting him in a stretcher, Gilbert pleaded to go with him, but the paramedics wouldn't allow it. Moments after the ambulance sped away, Francis pulled up, he didn't even get out of the car. He motioned for Gilbert to get in, Gilbert bolted over the car and filled Francis in. Needless to say, Francis sped over to the hospital, going WAY over the speed limit.

* * *

When they finally reached the hospital, the two men ran over to the reception desk.

"Bonjour! " Francis asked, out of breath,

"ah-hello! C-can I help you?" the woman at the desk was flustered by the sudden appearance,

"ja," Gilbert started, not wasting any time,

"We are looking for Matthew, Matthew Williams?" the lady didn't take her eyes off Gilbert,

"Friend or family?" she asked,

"Family! We're both family!" Francis interrupted,

"oh, i'm glad YOUR family..." she winked at Gilbert, Gill rolled his eyes,

"yeah, yeah. Where is he?" Gilbert urged,

"oh! Room 124 down that hall!" she answered. Francis and Gilbert bolted down the hall, just glancing ag the numbers, '112, 115, 118, 121, 124!' Gilbert read, the two entered the room gingerly.

"Birdie?" Gilbert called, no answer. they walked in farther, seeing the hospital bed by the window. Matthew was laying in the bed, an iv connected to his left wrist, and gauze wrapped around his arms. He was in a blue hospital gown, his features slack and relaxed.

Gilbert and Francis walked over to the bed, Francis pulled out a chair and sat next to Matthew, sniffling.

"oh Mattheu..." fresh tears streamed down his cheek and he took Matthew's hand, careful not to disturb the tubes. Gilbert walked to the other side of the bed and opened the window, letting in some fresh air.

"Gill!" Francis whispered, Gilbert whipped around, leaving the window,

"what is I-" Gilbert froze, Matthew's eyes were open an he was looking at Gilbert,

"H-hey birdie..." Gilbert didn't quite know what to say.

"Gill, why can't I see you? " Matthew asked, sounding sleepy.

"W-what?" Gilbert stuttered, looking to france, but he looked just as stunned as Gilbert did. Matthew felt around for a second, not moving his head, untill he found a button; he pushed it and a beep rang out, soon a nurse ran into the room,

"Whats the matter?" her name tag said 'Sherri',

"Why cant I see anything?" Matthew sounded un-interested, though, that was probably just the medication he was taking.

Gilbert however, was freaking out.


End file.
